Ci-kat-a III
by Charles Roberts
Summary: The Bad Guys Alliances want to get reving on the LFA When Dr. Harley and Master X use the Ci-kat-a to turnd the toons into Ci-kat-a Toons but me just found out that the White Flower can cure the Ifective Ci-kat-a toons bring them back to normal and a spec


LFA/Sonic The Hedgehog/Tiny Toons/ Animaniacs/ SWAT Kats/ All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 and 2/ Pizza Cats/D-Boy/Oddimals   
  
("The Ci-kat-a") III   
  
Chaturers   
  
LFA   
  
Alexander Armington   
  
Transportation: American Jet/Robot mode, Firebird, Speed boat.   
  
Powers: Super Sayin, 60,0000,0000.   
  
Wepons: Lighting Sorwds, Lazers Guns: 9mm, Two Machine Guns, Shotgun, Two AK-47, Two Sincers.   
  
Level: 79   
  
Specal Ackatts: Lighting Strikes, Haduokent, Sonic Expolison, Descotal Disk, Kamamaye, Lazer eye beam.   
  
Razor Armington   
  
Vicales: Raptor Jet/Robot Mode, Trams-Am, Hidyorfolyal.   
  
Powers: Super Sayin, 50,0000,0000.   
  
Wepons: Shaft, Lazers Rifle, Sniper Gun, two Smith & Western, Gating Gun, Two Sincers Machine Guns.   
  
Level; 78   
  
Specal Ackatts: Fire phoenix, Raptor Expolison, Haduokent, Galect Gun, Kamamaye, Heat eye Beam.   
  
Freedome Fighters   
  
Sonic The Hedgehog   
  
Miles "Tales" Powers   
  
Princes Sally Acorn   
  
Antoine De Couley   
  
Bunny Rabot   
  
Rotter "Boomer" Warrles  
  
Amy Rose   
  
Shadow Hedgehog   
  
Knucales Enculda   
  
Roge the Bat   
  
Zoey Dear   
  
All Dogs Go to Heven 1 and 2   
  
Charley Barkan   
  
Sasha Barkan   
  
Itchy   
  
Annabelle  
  
Flo   
  
STRYKER  
  
Adam   
  
Scott   
  
Ninetalesuk   
  
Tiny Toons   
  
Buster Bunny   
  
Babs Bunny   
  
Puckey Duck   
  
Shirley McLoon   
  
Fife La Fume   
  
Hampton J. Pig   
  
Dizzy Devil   
  
Montana Max   
  
Calamity Coyote   
  
Anamaniacs   
  
Yakko Warrner   
  
Wakko Warrner   
  
Dot Warrner   
  
Rita   
  
Runt   
  
Slappy Squirrel   
  
The Brain, Billy & Pinky   
  
Minerva Mink   
  
Skippy Squirrel   
  
Swat Kats   
  
Razor (Jake Clawson)   
  
T-Bone (Chance Furelong)   
  
Quiver   
  
Venus  
  
Pizza Cats   
  
Speedy   
  
Gudio   
  
Polly   
  
D-Boy   
  
Aurora  
  
Zuccini   
  
Boomer  
  
Jinx  
  
Olivia  
  
Bandit  
  
Bad Guys   
  
Dr. Eggman (Dr. Robotnick)   
  
Master X  
  
Belladona   
  
Big Chees   
  
Santan   
  
Barney the Purpal Dinosour   
  
Dr. Harley Street ("The Ci-kat-a")   
  
Dr. Viper   
  
Locations   
  
Mega Cat City, New York   
  
Detroit, Michigan   
  
Chicago, Illinois   
  
Little Tokyo (Seattle), Washington  
  
San Fransico, California   
  
Station Square (Los Angeles), California   
  
Capital City (Washington D.C.), Maryland and Virgina   
  
Pannama City, Pannama, South America   
  
Date   
  
2004  
  
Location Undergroung Bad Guys lare, under Mega Cat City, New York were the most dangorus Villens were descusing a plan to get there arch emerys.   
  
Big Chesee: Every time I allways get beatin by the Pizza Cats GRRR!   
  
Braney: Same thing with those cursted Tiny Toons those toons make me mad.   
  
Master X: But don't for get the Lighting Force Agency.   
  
Dr. Viper: Yes but how we can get rid of them?   
  
Dr. Harley Street: With my Ci-kat-a of course.   
  
Master X: How you get them with your bugs?   
  
Dr. Harley: The Ci-kat-a wills turnd any living creature into a ci-kat-a with one bite.   
  
Belladona: Of course we can use the Ci-kat-a to bite Alexander Aillies and attcked the LFA and that keep them bissey we will work on fase 2.   
  
Master X: That a good Ideal Belladona but what cure to the Ci-kat-a bite?   
  
Dr. Harley: There is a cure it in Amazone Rane Forset in South America.   
  
Master X: That were the Oddimals live but they will be bussey with the Ci-kat-a.   
  
Dr. Harley: Then it is argre.   
  
Santan: Then is selets it your bugs will attack Alexander Allies then we will do fase two then we will rule the world HA HA HA HA.   
  
Mega Cat City, New York   
  
Were we see the Swat Cats are geting redy for a toon bash with Tiny Toons, LFA, Oddimals, D-Boy, Pizza Cats, and All Dogs go to heven 1 and 2   
  
Alexander: So is everything ready?   
  
Mayour Mainks: Yes everything is ready.   
  
Alexander: Ok love let go.   
  
Fifi: Shure!   
  
But a fumer face showe up.   
  
Alexander: My creator Aaron Roberts?   
  
Aaron: The one and only.   
  
T-Bone: Oh great antoher author showe up I have the same problem with Kari.   
  
Aaron: Oh shut up T-Bone.   
  
T-Bone: Hump!   
  
Aaron: So Alex this is Fifi I been hearing about.  
  
Alexander: Yuep she is a real prittey.   
  
Fifi(Bulsh): Oh Alexander you say the nices things ever.   
  
Alexander(Grends): Yep I do.   
  
But something evil up ahead it was Dr. Harley Street and the Ci-kat-a were comming.   
  
Dr. Harley: Ah here they are Attacked them my pets.   
  
Ci-Kat-a: Buzzz!  
  
Charly: It the Ci-Kat-a Attacking the Fair.   
  
T-Bone: What?   
  
Razor (Swat Cat): There Ci-Kat-a their allway Dr. Harley Street.   
  
Calley Brigs: That Right he is be hind it.   
  
T-Bone: Guy let spot them.   
  
All Toons: Yea   
  
Alexander: Lighting Force let help the toons spot the Bugs.   
  
LFA: Yes sir!   
  
Aaron: I better help to.   
  
The Ci-Kat-a was too fast for the Swat Kats and the toons inculding Fifi but Alexander, Razor and me were fast too agents the Ci-kat-a   
  
Alexander: Boy that was a work out.   
  
Razor: The Ci-Kat-a was two showe.   
  
Aaron: Yea   
  
Dr. Harley: But you didn't forget your friends Alexander and the Author.   
  
Alexander and Aaron: What are you talking about?   
  
But Razor (LFA) saw them.   
  
Razor (LFA): Guys looked.   
  
Alexander and Aaron: What Oh no we are too late.   
  
The Swat Kats, D-boy, Oddimals, Tiny Toons, Pizza Cats, Sonic and the Freedome Fighters, All Dogs go to heven 1 and 2 were bit by the Ci-kat-a.   
  
Fifi: Buzzz Hello my love I want to bite you.   
  
Tiny Toons: Yea Buzzz   
  
Oddimals: Buzz that right   
  
Sonic and the Freedom Fighters: Buzzz   
  
T-Bone and Razor: Buzzz   
  
Pizza Cats: Buzzz   
  
ADGTH 1 and 2: Buzzz   
  
Aaron: Oh great we got trouble.   
  
Alexander: Right you are.   
  
Razor: What we do right now?   
  
Alexander: Retret.   
  
LFA: Yes Sir.   
  
Dr. Harley: Get them.   
  
The Swat Kats, D-boy, Oddimals, Tiny Toons, Pizza Cats, Sonic and the Freedome Fighters, All Dogs go to heven 1 and 2: Buzz Yes master.   
  
Aaron: UN guys here they come.   
  
Alexander: Great they are altering us.   
  
Razor: What about our Transport Carrier.   
  
Alexander: Good let go there.  
  
Once they got to the transport cairer Aaron Activate the zoide shield.   
  
Now The Swat Kats, D-boy, Oddimals, Tiny Toons, Pizza Cats, Sonic and the Freedome Fighters, All Dogs go to heven 1 and 2 can't get in.   
  
Buster: Buzz let us in Alex Buzz.  
  
The Swat Kats, D-boy, Oddimals, Tiny Toons, Pizza Cats, Sonic and the Freedome Fighters, All Dogs go to heven 1 and 2: Buzz Yea Buzz.   
  
Alexander: Ok how we can get our friend back to normal   
  
Aaron: know what I over heard that Harley says one cure that can cure the Infective person with the Ci-kat-a bite once we fied them with the cure they will beback to normal.   
  
Alexander: What this cure called?   
  
Aaron: The White flower and it grows in Amazone Rain Forset in Brazil.  
  
Alexander: So a little trip to the Amazone Transport Charier into A Airship and set coerce to Brazil.   
  
Computer grid   
  
From Mega Cat City to Amazone Rain Forset, Brazil.   
  
Harley: They are going to the Amazone the slaves and we will get them there.   
  
Master X: Oddimals, D-Boy, and Tiny Toons knows the place by hard when we get there we will have a little surprise for them.   
  
Harley: Then it selet it HA HA HA HA.   
  
Location The Amazone Rain Forset, Brizal.   
  
They were looking for the White Flower and me found it.   
  
Aaron: Guys there it is.   
  
Alexander: The White Flower near Old Stumpy Oddimals home land it down.   
  
The Transport Cairer-Airship land right next the White Flower but something hit them.   
  
Voice: Buzzs Attack.   
  
Alexander: What Depole Shield.   
  
LFA: yes Sir.   
  
The shield came on and it took a hit but it was no damages to it.   
  
Razor: Guys look there.   
  
Aaron and Alexander; What.   
  
The Swat Kats, D-boy, Oddimals, Tiny Toons, Pizza Cats, Sonic and the Freedome Fighters, All Dogs go to heven 1 and 2 were they're waiting for them with Master X and Dr. Harley Street.   
  
Dr. Harley and Master X: Hello Lighting Force HA HA HA!   
  
Alexander: Dr. Harley Street and Master X so you are the ones planed this attacked.   
  
Dr. Harley: That right Alex and the Bad Guys Alliances are Back and Stronger at this time.   
  
Razor (LFA): So our foes are is hind this.   
  
Master X: That right Razor of LFA but now your friends are going to beat you up and bite you HA HA HA.   
  
Alexander: Guys we have use our zoides on this one.   
  
Aaron: Alex I got a plane you two fight the Ci-kat-a While I in the Shadow Fox will go for the flower.   
  
Alexander: Know what you are right then go for it.   
  
Aaron: You are right.  
  
Alexander: Jayger let go.   
  
Jayger: RRRRRAW!   
  
Razor: Let go Berzer Furrey   
  
Berzer: RAAAAW (extend dril craws)   
  
Aaron: Shadow Fox set corndantes for the White Flower.   
  
Shadow Fox: Rawww!   
  
Aaron Shadow Fox left.   
  
Dr. Harley: Oh no he is going for the White Flower.   
  
Master X: What? Oddimals, Tiny Toons, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, D-Boy, All Dogs go to Heven 1 and 2, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters get the Author while we will dile with the rest.   
  
Oddimals, Tiny Toons, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, D-Boy, All Dogs go to Heven 1 and 2, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters: Yes master Buzzz!  
  
Alexander: I hope my creator get out of this one.   
  
Razor: Why?   
  
Alexander: Knowing Fifi she will recongize me and my creator voice.  
  
Razor; this is Bad news I hope Aaron will get out of this one.  
  
Location Deep in the Amazone Rain Forst   
  
We see The Author of this story in his Shadow Fox finding the white flower.   
  
Aaron: The cordants say that the white flower is right next Old Sumpey Oddimals home well I better check.   
  
The Author got out of his Shadow Fox to check but he here a Buzz.   
  
Voice: Buzz  
  
Aaron: What was that scene I got this Sword from Lion-o the lord of the thunder cats so Sword of Omens give me sight beyond sight.   
  
The Images shows that the Ci-kat-a Oddimals, Tiny Toons, D-Boy, All Dogs Go to Heven 1 and 2, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were comming after him.   
  
Fifi: I allways to bite the Author Buzz!   
  
Tiny Toons: Yea Buzz.   
  
Oddimals: Buzz  
  
ADGTH 1 and 2: Buzz  
  
D-Boy: That right Buzz  
  
Shadow: This battle will be your end Buzz   
  
Sonic: HEE Buzz!   
  
Freedom Fighters: Buzz!   
  
Aaron: He goes Hoooo (His sword Grew longer)   
  
Buster: Get Him Buzz!   
  
Charley: Yea Buzzz!   
  
Aurora was comming straight at him but The Author jumps and did a Spinning Kick to her face.   
  
Then he saw the white flower and grab it.   
  
Aaron: Super zoide Force Field.   
  
His Force Field protect him from the Ci-kat-a Toons and he change his sword into a dart gun and crush the white flower and put the flower parcales in each darts and place the darts into the dark gun and he shout his creation move.   
  
Aaron: Rapid Fire.   
  
The Rapid Fire hit the Tiny Toons, Oddimals, D-Boy, All Dogs go to heven 1 and 2, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters and returnd to normal   
  
Tiny Toons: What happen   
  
Oddimals: Yea?   
  
D-Boy: I don't know?   
  
ADGTH 1 and 2: us too.  
  
Sonic: Boy my head hurts.  
  
Freedom Fighters: Us too.   
  
Aaron: The Ci-kat-a bug had bitten Youre but I cure yaw with the white flower now we must go to save my creation and your friends.   
  
Tiny Toons, Oddimals, D-Boy, All Dogs go to heven 1 and 2, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters: Let go.   
  
We see the Ci-kat-a Pizza Cats, Sriker, Ninetulks Flo, STRYKER, Adam, Scott, Ninetalesuk, and Swat kats were attacking the Yager, and the Berzer Furey   
  
Master X: We are winning.  
  
Dr. Harley: Yes we are winning.   
  
But a voice is herd.   
  
Voice: Rapid Fire   
  
The Darts hit Pizza Cats, Sriker, Ninetulks, Flo, Stryker, Adam, Scott, Ninetalesuk, and Swat Kats back to normal.   
  
Master X: Waht happen?   
  
Alexander: Who returnd them to normal?   
  
Aaron: Me I did, I use the white flower to returnd them to normal.   
  
Dr. Harley: You melding Author now this is the end of your creare.   
  
Alexander: I don't think so Harley.   
  
D-Boy: Yea Master X now we will defeat you Ready Shirley?   
  
Shirley: Yea Alexander and Razor We need you to do a Kamama Wave and the Capture Caspual.   
  
Alexander and Razor: Right Let Do it.   
  
Alexander, Razor, Shirley, and D-Boy: KAMAHAMA Wave.   
  
The Kamahama Wave hit Dr. Harley and Master X then Alexander use his capture claw on Dr. Harley but Master X disappeared and reaper and says.   
  
Master X: Floese Mortals you can't catch me but for now you won the battle but the War is not far from over farewell HA HA HA!   
  
Master X just Disappeared.   
  
Alexander: Great he got a way.   
  
T-Bone: Don't field bad Alex but you got Dr. Harley you allways get Master X next time.   
  
Alexander: Yea you are right so let finish celebrate our party in Rio.   
  
The Swat Kats, D-boy, Oddimals, Tiny Toons, Pizza Cats, Sonic and the Freedome Fighters, All Dogs go to heven 1 and 2: Shure!   
  
The Swat Kats, D-boy, Oddimals, Tiny Toons, Pizza Cats, Sonic and the Freedome Fighters, All Dogs go to heven 1 and 2, Alexander, The Author and Razor were celebrating there party Alexander was dancing with Fifi, Razor was dancing with Flo and The Author is dancing with Dot Warner.   
  
Alexander: So creator do you want to stay and finish the party?   
  
Aaron: Well I gust so.   
  
Fifi: Alexander Kiss me!   
  
Alexander: Shure!   
  
Flo: kiss me Razor!   
  
Razor: Shure!   
  
Dot: Kiss me Lighting!  
  
Aaron: UN Shure!   
  
There party is going but The Bad Guys were watching and Santan is not happy with this.  
  
Santan: GRRR Dr. Harley has failed but Master X got away that haft good.   
  
Big Chesee: So I next.   
  
Santan: This had to be good.   
  
Big Cheese: Santan meat Peck and Walke Talkey.   
  
Peck is Good Bird Worsted Brother and more eviler than ever and Walke Talkey that robot put people under a spell and make them do every command.   
  
Santan: I am impressing with Peck but not Impress with Walke Talkey.   
  
Big Cheese: Well that did faller in Espoide 6 but Instead thrower the emporia it will says attack Alexander and the Lighting Force then they will destroy him and his company for good the we will rule the world easy.   
  
Santan: Let hope this plane work or I will blow my top on you.   
  
Big Cheese: This plane will work Alexander I will get my revenge on you when you humbled me in one of your fan fiction HA HA HA!   
  
The End?  
  
Will Big Chesee Plane work or will Alexander destroy the robot find out in next espoide of the Lighting Force Agency Vs the Bad Guys Alliance series.   
  
(BGM: Lighting Force Agency by Master Planers)   
  
(Rolling Creates) 


End file.
